Star Splendor (Earth-200080)
(Kree Empire) | Relatives = Noh-Varr (son), Captain Glory (husband, deceased), | Universe = Earth-200080 | BaseOfOperations = The Marvel; Mobile across the Multiverse | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Peace-keeper | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; J.G. Jones | First = Marvel Boy Vol 2 1 | Death = Marvel Boy Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Star Splendor was among the 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt, spreading the way of the Kree across the Multiverse, aboard The Marvel, along with her son Noh-Varr and her son's father Captain Glory. At some point, she stole the Pocket Battlefield from the Pink Pantheon after the Matter Fax malfunctioned and cloned the entire Macroverse. It was stored in the archive of the Marvel. During his missions, she participated to the negotiations in the Kree-Skrull conflict, and was projected along his teammates into the Macrospace, after a clash with three Astro-Gods, exploring and passing across multiple realities. On their way home, crossing ten billion realities, they were targeted by the Midas Foundation soldiers, and the ship crashed. While Captain Glory and Star Splendor were incinerated in cosmic dust by the trans-reality ship engines, Merree, Rogue Fantastic and the rest of the crew were killed and desiccated by Doctor Midas's scientists, except for Noh-Varr who declared war against Earth in retaliation for his friends' murder. Wiccan operated a spell to make Mrs. Altman come back, and unwillingly invocated the interdimensional parasite "Mother" who took the form of every deceased parent of anyone associating with Wiccan. Eventually, Noh-Varr rescued Wiccan and the Young Avengers, and a moment later, "Star Splendor" and "Captain Glory" were battling the young heroes. The spell was eventually dismissed separately from the main spell, as their death in the Multiverse made them presents on every place. | Powers = * Flight * Energy blasts | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Pocket Battlefield: Noh-Varr's second most used device is called the Pocket Battlefield. It appeared as a pink square which would expand and take in anyone in the area. The battlefield is able to be one of 9 different settings each having its own physics. Noh-Varr explained to Lyra that while in the Battlefield, he controls all ten of its axis. It shifts whoever enters it into a pocket dimension with its own specialized physics. | Transportation = The Marvel | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = She wasn't ever named, but her name can be deduced: * In , Star Splendor is one of the persons Noh-Varr asks Plex to resurrect, the others being Captain Glory (his father) and Merree (his lover). * In , she and Captain Glory are revealed to be his parents. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Varr Family